The present invention relates to manufacture of semiconductor crystals and in particular to maintenance of pulling chambers of crystal-growing machines.
Semiconductor crystals are formed in machines including furnaces in which the semiconductor material is liquified. Each machine includes a pulling chamber several feet high, located above the furnace. Crystals are gradually pulled upward through the pulling chamber from melted semiconductor material. Concentric gas flow areas are defined in the pulling chamber, and a purge tube and parts related to such gas flow areas periodically need to be removed from the pulling chamber, cleaned, and replaced.
In the past, pulling chamber components have been disassembled, removed, and replaced by lifting each part by hand. Some of these parts, however, are of costly, fragile, or brittle materials such as graphite. With technology developing to permit and make it desirable for larger crystals to be formed, purge tube parts have become large enough and heavy enough that it is difficult for a single person to handle the pulling chamber components safely. As a result, the risk of damage to parts of a pulling chamber or of injury to the personnel working with such parts has increased. What are needed, then, are tools for use in handling certain parts of a semiconductor crystal growing machine, and an improved method for handling such parts safely and conveniently.